


Parallel Lines

by GarnetSeren



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Canon Disabled Character, Dealing with disability, F/M, Generic reader, Injury Recovery, M/M, Other, Reader is Original Character, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-20 05:53:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10656270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GarnetSeren/pseuds/GarnetSeren
Summary: You hadn't been with Ignis long before the royal road trip happened, then the world you knew fell to ruins. Still, you've been patient and understanding, trying to support your boyfriend as best you can, despite the distance and circumstances that's separated you. But then you find out he's been injured... blinded in fact, three months after the event even occurred. You're hurt he's kept it a secret from you, not to mention that it was Prompto that finally told you. Still, ill feelings and tears won't solve anything. You're tougher than that, and Ignis is going to need all the support he can get... Accepting help isn't a weakness, and you're going to be there for him, even if you have to beat it into his thick skull first.***Reader/OC is as generic as possible so that any gender identity, ethnicity etc can imagine themselves in the roll. No Y/N S/N used, as I think they break the flow of a piece, pet names and endearments have been used instead***





	1. Hanging on the Telephone

You'd been so lost in the book Iris had lent you, that the unexpected call that lit up your phone and sent it vibrating across the bed, nearly made you jump. Pushing yourself up from your prone position, you sat cross legged on the faded yellow blanket, and swiped right to answer the call. The ID might have said 'Gladio', but you knew better. Ignis had been using the warrior's phone for the last few months, after an accident involving his, though occasionally he used Prompto's... but never the prince's. It seemed a little strange he hadn't simply repurchased another one, but you figured that perhaps money was tight for them, and Ignis didn't want to spend gil needlessly. He was a very practical man after all, and you could respect that.

“Good morning, darling,” Ignis' smooth, accented voice said down the line. “How did you sleep? Are you feeling well?”

It was hard to frown and smile at the same time, but your face somehow managed it. It was unusual for your boyfriend to call since he'd left with the prince, the best you could hope for was sporadic text messaged, and that was before he was minus one phone. It was even more odd that a call would be for something so superfluous, as to ask after you health, but it still brought a smile to your face.

You hadn't been dating long before Ignis had left on his travels... before the world had gone crazy... so it was nice to know he still thought of you. You'd debated calling off your little romance, presuming he'd either be too busy with his duties, or be drawn back to the bachelor life that his friends led. However, the day after Insomnia fell... presumably the day the guys found out, Ignis had left no fewer than eleven missed phone calls, three texts and two voice mails within a hour, practically begging for you to be okay. When you'd finally managed to call him back, after eventually reaching the relative safety of The Leville in Lestalium, the relief in Ignis' voice had been unmistakable. You knew then, that you were more than just a pacing fancy for him. Still, it took a late night heart to heart with Iris, for you decide you cared enough for Ignis to wait for him. A wait that had originally meant to be a few weeks, that had turned into months, with life as you'd known it coming to an end in between.

“I am fine, love,” you replied. “It's a nice surprise to hear from you, but is everything okay.”

Ignis sighed, a sound that made your stomach drop. “I have something I must tell you...”

You bit your lip, trying not to sigh yourself. You propped your elbow on your knee, and rested your forehead in your open palm, dreading the news that was coming. “Have you been delayed again?”

“No... no. Arenea assures us we are making good time.”

“Thank the six,” you muttered. “So, is everything else okay?”

“I... no,” he paused, audibly swallowing. “I mean yes, everything is fine.”

Suddenly, you could hear Gladio cursing on the other end of the line, before it went muffled... presumably Ignis had put his hand over the mouth piece, as you could hear them both talking, but not make any clear sounds. You pinched the bridge of your nose, and waited as patiently as you could. Gladio had never interrupted your calls before, occasionally shouted a greeting but nothing more, so whatever was going on must have been serious. You rolled your neck, trying to release the built up tension in your muscles, just as a third voice came clearly through your mobile.

“Hey, my fellow Chocobo enthusiast...”

“Hey Prompto,” you smiled, unable to help yourself.. “So... what are they fighting about?”

There was a lengthy pause. “Um... well... you see... erm...”

“Prom...” you sighed.

“Right, okay,” he took a deep inhalation. “Ignis... he, um... he was injured... in Altissia.”

“Altissia?” you asked, carefully. “That was three months ago.”

Prompto gave an uneasy chuckle. “Yeah... I know. He's um... we've erm... been trying, to convince him, to ah... tell you.”

You went still, mind conjuring up a myriad of horrible possibilities. Lost limbs were the highest on your list of worries. Loss of mobility for someone as pro-active and independent as Ignis was certainly the worst case scenario, not being able to walk or use his hands would undoubtedly crush the man's proud spirit. You'd worked long enough as a healer in the veteran's hospital to see what that sort of injury could do to the mind. But that was worst case, you silently reminded yourself, and you wouldn't get anywhere fretting about 'what ifs'. So taking a steadying breath, you asked:

“How bad are we talking?”

You weren't expecting to hear Ignis answer: “Sweetheart, I'm so sorry. I apologise for any ill feeling or worry I have caused.” He sounded near frantic, so far removed from the cool and collected man you knew.

“It's fine,” you replied, calmly. “But Prompto said you're injured, how... severely?”

Ignis was silent for several heart wrenching moments. “There... was an explosion, and an electrical fire. My... face, aparently took quite the hit, I was knocked unconscious. I... lost my sight.”

You blew out the breath you hadn't realised you were holding. “Okay.”

“Okay?” he asked, confused.

“Ignis... dear,” you sighed. “If you think I am going to fall apart at the news, you are very much mistaken. Apart from the fact I'm certain you don't want or need my pity, I knew what I was getting into when you asked me on our first date. Even if I hadn't been a healer for as long as I have, I would have understood there was always a risk you'd be injured one day. You might not be on the front line like the Kingsglaive, but being a Crownsguard still puts you in danger. I knew and understood that when you first asked me out, _and_ when I saw you all off six months ago. It'd be a miracle if any of you came back unscathed. I'm just relieved you're coming back.”

In the silence that followed, you flopped back onto your bed, you're forearm shielding your eyes from the overhead light. Another small sigh escaped your lips, as you let Ignis' news really sink in. Blind. There was no denying, it was a life changing injury, one he was obviously either not accepting or coping with very well. Still, you couldn't understand why Ignis hadn't told you, despite receiving semi-regular texts from him, albeit off of Gladio's phone... which now made a lot more sense, than the excuse that his phone had been dropped in one of Altissia's canals. Sure, you'd only been dating four months before the boys set off on their road trip, but that must have given him enough time to know the type of person you were. It was... insulting, really. But right now, that didn't matter. That was something to rant and rave to Iris and Cindy about, Ignis evidently had more than enough on his plate. He needed someone to be strong, supportive and encouraging. You were damn well going to be that person, you'd waited and worried about him long enough as it was, his new disability wasn't going to change that.

“Sweetheart... thank you,” he eventually replied.

A tiny smile pulled at your lips. “Just... get home, okay? We can talk properly then.”

“Of course,” Ignis agreed, though he seemed reluctant. “Arenea believes we should be back by tomorrow evening.”

You gave a thoughtful hum. “It'll be good to have you back.” You paused for a moment, considering. “Could you put Gladio on for a moment, Iris would kill me if I didn't check he was okay.”

It was only partially a lie. Iris had become a good friend since you fled Insomnia together, and you knew the brunette worried herself sick over her brother. You also had a rather large soft spot for the behemoth of a man, stemming from the years of playful banter, during the frequent times the warrior needed patching up after training or missions. But most importantly, at least for now, you knew he'd give you honest answers to the questions you had.

“Hey petal, you okay?”

You couldn't help but smile at the ridiculous pet-name he'd given you, all because of your degree in herbology. “Hey Gladdy, you holding up?”

“Couple of new scars, nothing too major. You know me...” he chuckled.

“Oh yes... so who did you go picking a fight with?” you snarked back.

“You wouldn't believe me, flower,” Gladio replied, evidently smirking. “Everything okay? You keeping Iris in one piece?”

“Cindy's finally given up trying to teach her mechanics, but to her credit, Cor's just as much of a lost cause,” you explained. “Cid's banned him from the workshop entirely now. The garden's come on leaps and bounds though. We've got a really good stock of curative plants going, as well as the veg.”

“That's good to hear? Think you could whip something up?”

Your smile grew wider as you realised what he meant. “For Ignis? I'm not sure. Did the healers say there was any chance for improvement? Is there scaring, and if so, how bad is it?”

Gladio gave a thoughtful hum. “Sounds interesting, I'll ah... let you know the details, as soon as Arenea gives us an arrival time.”

Laughing, you shook your head at his attempt at subterfuge. Obvious Ignis was close by, probably over analysing everything he could hear. “I understand,” you replied. “I'll see you soon.”

You swiped your phone to disconnect the call, already trying to think of any potions or salves you could make to ease any pain and discomfort Ignis might be suffering. There was very little you could do to cure blindness, you were no oracle after all, and only had rudimentary healing magic at your disposal. However, curatives were your forte, and there was certainly _something_ in your repertoire that could help, if only you knew the extent of the damage. After stretching, you rolled yourself off your bed, and padded barefoot over to the small bookcase you kept by the door. There were several herbology tomes, a book on anatomy, as well as a medical journal you'd surprisingly found in Lestalium's market. One of them had to have some answer hidden within their pages. Though just as you pulled one of the worn tomes from the shelf, a light knock rapped on your bedroom door, before Cindy's head popped into your room.

“Hey sugah, just got a text from Prompto. Said you might need a friend.”

With a sigh, you tossed the book unceremoniously onto your bed, before slumping against the bookcase. Honestly, your mind was in turmoil; worried about Ignis and his health... mental more than physical if you were being honest, upset that he hadn't confided in you before now... confused and angry about what that meant for your relationship. Still shaken by the news you'd all received several days before regarding Prince Noctis, and most of all, utterly and deeply relieved your three friends were coming home. Especially knowing what it meant for both Iris to have her brother back, and for Cindy to see Prompto again... not that the mechanic had outright admitted her growing feelings for the gun-slinger.

“You could say that,” you replied, forcing half a smile. “And a damn strong drink.”

 


	2. In the Flesh

You leant against the worn wooden porch, attempting to at least look relaxed. The airship had landed just a few minutes ago, but you presumed it would take the guys a while to walk up the steep incline to the farmhouse. Your nerves were wrecked, and there were certainly bags under your eyes, after the all-nighter you pulled, trying to mix every salve and potion you could think they might need. Monica gave you an understanding smile, whilst Cindy squeezed your shoulder in support. Iris was too busy bouncing up and down, waving at her brother, to notice much of anything... least of all your growing nerves.

“It'll be fine, Sugah,” Cindy whispered in your ear.

Smiling, you wrapped your arm around her shoulders, in a one-armed hug. “I won't pounce Ignis, if you don't rush Prom,” you teased.

The blonde snorted, but any retort was lost, when Iris started yelling her greetings. You shared a look, silently agreeing to go join your excited friend. Cindy gave an appreciative hum, her eyes locked on Prompto, and you nudged her shoulder, smirking. She threw an arm companionable around your waist, as you did the same to Iris. The brunette snuggled into your side.

“It's... weird, Noctis not being with them,” she confined, quietly.

You kissed the top of her head. “I know, sweetness. I know.”

“Things'll work out, I guarantee,” Cindy promised.

The three of you lapsed into silence, lost in your own thoughts, as you watched the guys climb the last of the hill. Gladio had informed all of you about the prince's disappearance, when they had first escaped the Nilfhiem capital, so it wasn't a surprise to not see Noctis. You supposed it was easier for you, you hadn't had the chance to get to know the prince; not like Cindy... and certainly not like Iris, who unfortunately had quite the crush on him. You had no idea if Noctis had know, or if your friend's feelings were returned, but you hugged her tighter all the same. However, it hurt to see the three men you did know and get along with, looking so... defeated. Gladio's normally commanding presence was just... absent, if anything, the behemoth of a man seemed like he was trying to make himself invisible. Prompto's usually infectious grin was merely a tight lipped smile when he waved, and Ignis... you couldn't help but scowl when you saw your boyfriend. Seriously, who the hell had given a blind man a walking stick?! What sort of crack-pot healers had he been subjected to?! Your arms dropped from your friend's waists, your hands clenching into fists. You hadn't expected to feel angry, upon seeing Ignis, but you couldn't help but be mad at him being treated so poorly. No wonder he was struggling so much with his situation... his disability, he'd been robbed of his independence, not so much by his injury, but by the inadequate care he'd obviously received. You took a deep breath, trying to calm yourself, only to nearly jump out of your skin, when a large hand suddenly rested on your shoulder. You glanced behind you, not expecting to find Cor giving you a concerned look.

“Is everything alright?” he asked, as serious as ever.

“Not really,” you said, evenly. “Who the hell gave Ignis a walking sticking? They should be struck off. He needs a proper cane, that stupid thing will cause more accidents than it'll prevent. I mean... really, what sort of quack saw to his care?”

Gladio's rich laughter suddenly filled the air. “And you were worried, Iggy.”

Thankfully, you were not the type of person to blush easily, if at all, least of all when you knew you were right. Not to mention you felt both your boyfriend and your profession had been seriously disrespected, by this gross error. If you'd known before hand, you could have called a few contacts in Lestallium, arranged to have the proper equipment ready and waiting. As it was, it'd probably take at least a day or two to get the correct canes delivered. A telescopic one would probably be best, they were ideal for travelling; and you doubted Ignis would sit still, once he got his confidence back. Several replacement tips, for different types of terrain would be needed, and perhaps a folding cane as a spare would be a good idea. You hadn't realised you were so lost in thought, until Cindy lightly smacked the back of your head.

“You're inner list making again, aren't you?” she chuckled.

“You always zone out when your planning something,” Iris giggled.

Grinning, you shrugged. “I like order,” you defended.

“Control freak,” Prompto stage whispered.

You led the laughter yourself, and with the strange tension finally broken, you finally managed to greet your boyfriend. Ignis was almost hesitant, as you wrapped your arms around his waist, and pulled him into a tight hug. The others began to drift away; Gladio given his sister a piggy-back as if they were kids again, Monica ushering Talcot back to the farmhouse, Dustin insisting on making everyone tea, Cid and Cor trailing after him whilst Prompto and Cindy slunk off together... which everyone noticed. You and Ignis stood in silence for several seconds, the sounds of the waves crashing below the only sound, as you pressed a soft kiss to your boyfriend's slightly chapped lips. You smirked at the adorable blush that spread across his cheeks... Ignis had never been one for public displays of affection, and even though nobody was around, you _were_ out in the open.

“It's good to have you back,” you told him, honestly.

“It is good to be with you again,” he replied, quietly. “Though... I would like to know what had you so vexed.”

“The idiots in Altissia gave you the wrong type of cane,” you explained. “The fact that you've managed so long with it, is quite frankly a feat in itself, but I'm not going to let you continue. I know a few suppliers in Lestallium, it shouldn't take too long to get what you need, and I have a few contacts that owe me a few favours. Hopefully, I'll at least be able to get you a proper cane in the next few days.”

Ignis seemed stunned. “I... thank you.”

“Things like braille books, watches, cooking timers might take a little longer. But still shouldn't be a problem, and at least one of my suppliers often stocks talking GPS devices and telephones, as well as a talking gil identifier... if you're interested in any of them.”

“Cooking timer?” he asked, apparently lost for much else to say.

You smiled a little sadly, before kissing his cheek. “I'm sorry no one explained any of this to you in Altissia. But I promise, we'll get it sorted, and soon.”

“I do not deserve you,” he whispered, quietly.

Annoyed, your hand quickly slipped the the back of his neck, and pulled him into a bruising kiss. “Says who?” you asked against his lips. Your tone leaving no room for argument.

* * *

After all but the evening patrol had retired for the night, you both lay on your bed, a tangle of limbs to on the small mattress. Not that you minded having to press so close to Ignis, especially after so long, even though it was a stifling hot night... no one dared leave windows open now, which meant you were both stripped bare, skin to skin. You always imagined the reunion you'd have with Ignis would have been one of unbridled passion, you'd only spent a few nights together, but each had you seeing stars. However, this time was different. There was no doubt in your mind that there'd be no panted breaths, or breath stealing kisses, not that night. But somehow, it meant more. Ignis' kisses were soft and loving, and his hands trembled as they traced almost hesitantly over your face and body. You knew there was no ulterior motive to his touch... you'd already silenced his embarrassed apologies on that front... just his desire to relearn how to see you, and you were more than content to let him explore. You returned the favour, your hands smoothing up and down the toned expanse of his back, fingers lightly trailing his arms and sides. You peppered his face with butterfly light kisses, paying special attention to the vicious scars. Ignis' breath stuttered as you did so, and he pulled you impossibly closer.

“Sweetheart,” he whispered. “This was not how I planned on telling you. I imagined preparing your favourite meal, and telling you over a shared bottle of wine. Or even taking you dancing, before going for a stroll in your favourite park.”

“Ignis...” you breathed, barely resisting the urge to chuckle at his uncharacteristic rambling.

He smiled, a little sheepishly, before cupping your face. “This wasn't how I wanted to tell you, nor do I know if it's even the right time, but darling...” He sighed, seeming oddly nervous. “I want you to know I love and adore you. You are quite possibly the best thing that has happened to me. But I... understand, if you do not feel the same.”

Unexpected tears pricked your eyes, and you pressed soft kiss to his lips. “Ignis, my love, for someone so smart...” You gave a quiet huff of laughter. “I thought waiting for you for so long might have been a rather large hint, but obviously not. I love you too, Mr Oblivious.”

His surprised laughter was the sweetest sound you could ever imagine.

 


End file.
